Theories and Speculations
These are the some theories fans, and YouTubers have about Eyes The Horror Game throughout the five years of the game's development. Theories: Charlie's backstory: * One popular theory for the monster Charlie is actually a creature, and was never human in the first place. This can be supported since Charlie has only four fingers unlike real human hands, and and a rather large skull (similar to an animals) compared to Krasue, who was most likely human in the first place. Note: This theory is not yet confirmed. * . Game's true main antagonist: * While it's not likely, Charlie might actually be the game's main antagonist as he is described as pure evil, and his backstory is more mysterious than Krasue's. Note: This theory is not yet confirmed. The Robber's fate: * While many have speculated that when we beat the game, we die from the enemy anyways. This can't be confirmed as all it says is "Disconnected" meaning the Robber was just attacked, but survived or escaped. Note: This theory is not yet confirmed. The Candle, and Book Room: * In a room in the top floor of the Mansion there are two rooms. One is a large room with rope, and a candlelight. Judging by this, this was possibly used for rituals. The book in the other room could be used to make cast spells which could explain Charlie's existence, and Krasue's hostile behavior. Note: This theory is not yet confirmed. The Portal: * In the top floor, there is a door in the ritual room being locked with wood planks. You need to take the saw to cut the planks and access to the room. Once you enter, there is a staircase that leads to a strange light in the form of a small spiraling sphere. If you get close enough and touch the portal, you will teleport into a different place. Some say it has a connection with the open book in the book room. Maybe the book has dark magic spells in it. And it is maybe the reason why Charlie is here: a portal that helps him teleport into our world. Note: This theory is not yet confirmed. The Noose: * In the basement, you can find a noose tied to a pipe. A theory explain about the Beta Gost committed suicide with the noose and now haunts the house, then Krasue (human at the time), moved into the house. Another one describes how Krasue killed herself and over time, maggots ate her flesh up to her neck. With the weight of her body combined, she fell on the ground and her head separated from the body. Thus making a floating head that haunts the Mansion. Note: This theory has been debunked. Blood stain in the kitchen: * In the kitchen, you can find blood on a corner and a wall. In some other places too. This either means, Krasue (human at the time) was injured here, or that she (her monster self) has killed someone. ** This is all unlikely as it might just be a stain. Note: This theory has been debunked. The Prison: * In the Basement, there is a small room that looks like a prison cell, with a metalic door. You need the Basement[[Basement Key| Key]], that can be found in your spawn point (in the small cabinet), in the closet, the place where the french song plays, the bathroom, the fire place. This could lead to 'tortures' related to the rituals (Candle Room) and the book (Book Room). An interesting fact: one of Krasue's spawning points is in that place. Note: This theory is not yet confirmed. The French Song Theory: * In the french song Qui? (Who?), some people believe the lyrics are hinting about Krasue. This theory is somehow hard to believe since it talks about love and dancing, and the fact that it's the complete opposite of Krasue who is described to be evil, bloodthirsty, and persistent. Note: This theory has been debunked Game's in-game year: * Due to the appearances of the Mansion, Hospital, School, the TV, the record, and the grandfather clock, the game could take place around the 1940's-1960' possibly. Note: This theory is not yet confirmed. Trivia: * Despite popular belief, the "True Story" videos by YouTuber CaffèTV are not confirmed, and are all false. * Half of these theories tie in to the Mansion being haunted in many ways. * The game's lore is confirmed to be revealed having it tie in with the monsters and locations, Category:Eyes The Horror Game